Overmind of the Rasians
by jonathin.stuart
Summary: The Rasian swarm emerges.
1. Day 1

**Any references to people besides the Rasians are not based on actual people.**

I woke up and looked around. On one side of me a guy with brown hair and a girl with long dark hair who lay unconscious. On the other was another guy and in front was a girl. I got up. Some I recognized as fellow Rasians. I quietly counted them up. Including myself, five people were here. The exact number as were in the Rasians. Suddenly information assaulted my mind.

_Overmind bio energy 100/100_

_Swarm bio energy 0/0_

_Evolution level: 0_

_Requirments to evolve: Hatchery_

_Entities:_

_Sentients_

_Overmind(me)_

_Underlings_

_Allies_

_Vassals_

My first thoughts were waaa! Who had invaded my mind? I couldn't be the overmind, or could I? An experiment would determine the truth. I went exploring. Soon I found a nice clearing by a creek. I projected the image of a Hatchery onto the ground. With a loud pop a cocoon appeared on the ground. It expanded and a purple carpet spread. I nodded in satisfaction and went back to the others. I suddenly felt very tired. The others were still asleep so I laid down and darkness fell.

I was the first to wake up. I checked up with the hatchery. It had 1 hour left. I groaned. Beside me the guy with the brown hair stirred. He got up and looked around. "I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." I told him. "I wasn't in Kansas" He murmured, "I was in Nevada." I queried, "Darkarkangel?" He nodded at me. By this time the creep had spread to the miniscule clearing. "What the heck is this stuff?" He asked. "Creep" I replied shortly. In front of me the girl woke up. She groaned and shook her head.

"What is your name?" I queried.

"Rochelle" She replied.

"So you are a Rasian to?"

She nodded emphatically. The guy on my left opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?"

"We are on a new planet"

"Why?"

"Because I was bored and decided to write this story."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Rochelle and Darkarkangel had walked away exploring, leaving me alone with Beastiness. I certainly didn't want him to leave.

"Why?" He asked.

"Whaaa?"

"The author wants to clarify."

"Oh, well, it's just if I remember correctly that person is Piper."

"Date Me I'm Cute?"

"Embarrassingly so."

"Oh, then I am going to leave you alone."

"WHAT! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Wow you are desperate."

"How so?"

"You are talking in…

"AUTHOR STOP MAKING ME TALK IN CAPS!"

"Sorry"

"Thank you"

"In penance for yelling at me, Beastiness will be leaving."

"What? Noooooo."

"Bye." Beastiness said while leaving.

I sat down. The girl opened her eyes. I pretended not to notice her. She murmured something. It sounded like, who are you, but then again it could have been something else.

"HTML6"

"What!?"

"Yep Pip, it's me and we are stuck on this planet."

"Just you and me?"

"No, three other people are here, but the author made them leave to make this awkward."

"Oh, well sorry love."

Then I felt a tug on my mind, the Hatchery had finished. I motioned to her and we went for a walk.

_Overmind bio energy 10/100_

_Overmind bio energy per cycle: 10_

_Swarm bio energy 10/10,000_

_Swarm bio energy per cycle: 10_

_Evolution level: 1_

_Requirments to evolve: Evolution Chamber_

_Strains avalible:_

_zergling: 2 bio-energy_

_drone: 2 bio-energy_

_overlord: 5 bio-energy_

_Entities:_

_Sentients_

_Overmind(me)_

_Underlings_

_Allies_

_Vassals_

She hadn't noticed the creep. I gave an order to the hatchery to morph five zerglings. That was all the bio-energy I had left. We meandered around. We must have been walking for longer than I thought because I received a mental message that the zerglings were finished. Suddenly, out of the undergrowth a Lupus leapt. He fell on top of Piper. She screamed. I gave a mental command. She did her darndest to stop the slobbering beast from biting her, while yelling at me. I shrugged. If looks could kill, then the zerg would have to mourn me. Without warning five zerglings jumped on top of the Lupus. She yelled as Lupus guts fell on her. The Lupus was in shreds before he hit the ground. She lay there stunned. A zergling lay on his back. He was missing a claw. The missing claw was embedded in the Lupus's skull. He flipped over. The zerglings scuttled(?) over to Piper and helped her up. I motioned to the river. She turned and dazedly walked were I had pointed. I smiled and gave the zerglings a silent order to find the rest of the Rasians and take them to the hatchery.

I walked to the hatchery. When I got there, I had received my daily allotment of ten bio-energy. I looked up and saw the sun err whatever star this planet orbited high in the sky. Noon apparently was when I got my bio energy instead of gradually throughout the day. I gave a mental order for an overlord to be spawned. I felt a tug of sentence.

Before I could consider the fact a zergling alerted me that Rochelle and Darkarkangel had been found. Just after that a wet Pip came out of the forest. I motioned to her and we turned in that direction. The forest was really peaceful. The birds sang. Clouds gathered over head. A giant beast crashed down trees. Wait what? The beast crashed through the trees separating us. It had tough skin and was about 20 feet tall. Large horns were on either side of its jaw. It thundered. Pip screamed and turned to run but tripped over a root that the author put there. I knew that the zerglings wouldn't get there in time so I had to act. I grabbed up a conveniently placed blade that hadn't been there before. He ran. He charged. He threatened. With reflexes and strength I didn't know I had I jumped aside and turned him so that he ran into a tree. I slid under him and stabbed his soft underbelly with the rusted sword. He roared in pain. I jumped up and struck him a hard blow. He roared again. He turned towards me and a charged. I jumped and landed on his neck. I slipped under him and ripped the blade out. It broke.

He roared and landed on his side. My leg was crushed. Piper, who had gotten up, screamed. She rushed over and pulled me out from under the beast. The pain seemed to be disappearing. I glanced down at my leg. It straightened itself, while Pip and I stared on in shock. I got up and my weight on it. My leg held. I jumped and took some running steps. The leg held firm. I wobbled a bit and started walking towards the hive in a daze. How had I healed so quickly? Motioning to Piper, we walked to the hive.

When I got there Beastiness, Rochelle, and Darkarkangel were there. They were yelling at the zerglings.

"Calm down they are just zerglings." I said soothingly.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Calm down guys the author is making you talk in caps."

"Well they are pretty scary." mentioned Piper.

"Well they are mine and are not going to hurt you." I said with an air that said that the issue is finished.

At a mental command the zerglings backed up. I told them to get the two carcasses. I sincerely hoped that they were kosher because I was starving. The clouds that had been threatening rain finally delivered upon their promise. I was about to run under a tree when I remembered that the hive had an interior. Running around the overlord cocoon I told the hive to open. I ran in. The others, seeing that the hive didn't eat me, ran in after me. The hive closed. I checked my watch. It was about 1:30. It was promising to be a long day. Rain continually pounded on the roof of the hive. I thought how nice it would be if it could be about 10 degrees hotter in the hive. Suddenly, a delicious cozy warmness enveloped me. Everyone leapt up.

"What happened?" They all queried.

"I think the hive adjusted the temperature." I replied.

We all settled down to sleep. The creep on the inside of the hive was very cozy and sleep overcame us all one by one.

_Day one complete_

_Overmind bio energy 10/100_

_Overmind bio energy per cycle: 10_

_Swarm bio energy 10/10,000_

_Swarm bio energy per cycle: 10_

_Evolution level: 1_

_Requirments to evolve: Evolution Chamber_

_Strains avalible:_

_zergling: 2 bio-energy_

_drone: 2 bio-energy_

_overlord: 5 bio-energy_

_Entities:_

_Sentients_

_Overmind(me)_

_Underlings_

_Allies_

_Rochelle_

_Darkarkangel_

_Beastiness_

_Piper_

_Vassals_


	2. Day 2

DAY TWO

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Five more minutes mom." I groaned.

"I am not your mother"

"Well then who are you?"

"The author."

"Whaa?"

"I need to do author's notes and the disclaimer."

"Fine I will say them. Walle does not own star craft or the Terran Rebirth."

"And the author's notes?"

"He doesn't care that he breaks the fourth wall, Z. He will not change to humor. Also, he will stop breaking the fourth wall eventually. As soon as he stops being a nincompoop."

"Thanks, oh and for that insult you had better watch out for day seven."

The commotion woke up the rest of the Rasians who got up groaning. I ignored them and went outside. The zerglings sat around, by the looks of the body parts on the creep they had been busy. I ordered the drones to pick up the body parts. No one moved. I face palmed and told some larvae to evolve into drones. They did so. I decided to look around. The forest was just a run of the mill forest. A river ran right beside my hive. I decided to take a dip. The water felt cool. The rest of the Rasians walked out and saw me. I guess they thought swimming with all your clothes on was a good idea because they jumped in.

When the drones were through I got out of the water. The rest were still engaged in a fast pace game of tag. I shook myself off. The drones stood there. They looked really cool. Then again I had an emotional connection to the zerg so I was biased. I ordered one to morph into an evolution chamber. I really needed a cerebrate. I knew next to nothing about star craft. I wondered what was the requirements. I decided to ask the author. He told me that the swarm had to be a level three evolution level and have 10,000 bio energy. I groaned. I then asked if he would make me find a genetics expert. He said that he would see what he could do.

The Rasians were still swimming. I ordered two zerglings to accompany me on an expedition. We walked through the forest. Birds twittered and sun filtered down upon us. Several Lupi leapt upon us but the zerglings dispatched them easily. As I continued I got to a cliff. The cliff seemed to be made of granite. I wondered if we could establish a mine here using drones. I shrugged and continued around the bend. Suddenly, I saw a face. It was a human face.

"Who the heck are you!" I said rather surprised.

"You awsser first who the heck are you?"

"Asked first."

"Well I asked second."

"Well you are going to answer first because I am the overmind!"

"Thank you for telling me who you are."

"Your very… Hey."

"I am Margaret daughter of the Mage haversack."

"Oh great more humans."

"Why?"

"Because I read another story where the author paired up the overmind with four girls. I am happy with one pairing thank you."

"I should be leaving now thank you very much."

"Your welcome I said."

I walked one way and she walked the other. I steeled my brain against the intrusion of the author. Man she is hot I thought. I shrugged and continued on my way. I couldn't wait till the author stopped interfering so much.

When I got back to the hive the spawning pool and the evolution chamber where finished. Funny thing is I don't remember ordering a spawning chamber before. The Rasians were scattered but I soon called them together for a speech.

"Citizens of the Swarm. We are here to dominate. Oh forget it. We are going to assimilate everyone blah blah blah. Man I hate making speeches."

The Rasians snickered and moved off. I shrugged and started the evolution.

_Day Two complete_

_Overmind bio energy 20/100_

_Overmind bio energy per cycle: 10_

_Swarm bio energy 0/100,000_

_Swarm bio energy per cycle: 10_

_Evolution level: 2_

_Requirements to evolve: Unknown_

_Strains available:_

_Roach: 4 bio-energy_

_Hydralisk: 5 bio-energy_

_Queen: 10 bio-energy_

_zergling: 2 bio-energy_

_drone: 2 bio-energy_

_overlord: 5 bio-energy_

_Entities:_

_Sentients_

_Overmind(me)_

_Allies_

_Rochelle_

_Darkarkangel_

_Beastiness_

_Piper_

_Vassals_


End file.
